1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to extensible tape measures and, more specifically, to a removable attachment for enhancing measuring performance of such a tape measure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years it has been the quest of workers to be able to perform the most amount of work with the fewest and lightest tools, and without needing assistance from a co-worker. This is the most cost-efficient and time-efficient way of completing jobs.
Spring-loaded extensible and retractable tape measures have been used for many years by workers, such as carpenters and other construction tradesmen, as well as by homeowners, who are have a need to measure distances during construction projects. These projects can include rough carpentry, drywall installation, flooring and roof installation. These tape measures are very compact, when compared to yardsticks and folding rules, and come in various lengths (e.g. 6-foot, 12-foot, 25-foot, 50-foot tapes) to accommodate the workers; needs. Metal tapes are used and are curved to enable extension for several feet without bending under its own weight. The zero hook of the conventional tape measure is a right-angle steel tip that is riveted to the end of the tape.
In measuring a board to be cut, it is common practice to place the zero hook of the tape over the edge of a board and walk away, while extending the tape from its reel a desired distance, and then lock the lock the tape against spring retraction. All too often the zero hook will slip off the end of the board, requiring the worker to do it all over again, often necessitating use of a helper hold the end to assure accurate measurement. This is very wasteful of a worker""s time.
In measuring drywall, there is often no edge over which the zero hook can be hooked, such as when a distance from a corner is being measured. In this case it is necessary to extend the tape and pressure the zero hook into the corner, while extending the tape. In many instances, the distance is so great that the tape will buckle. This, again, requires the use of a helper to assure accurate measurement. Often the worker must work alone and on a ladder, which makes accurate measurement difficult.
Many commercial buildings use metal studs and metal doorframes from which measurements must be made. Since the metal is smooth, the zero hook often slips off the doorframe. Also, the solo worker on the ladder problem also exists.
In order to facilitate the thousands of measurements taken by workers, attempts have been made to provide tape measures with attachment devices on the ends of tapes which enhance performance of the tape measure. These include adding a friction enhanced surface on one side of the zero hook, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,583xe2x80x94Komura.
It has also been proposed to provide a ceramic magnet that is slidably affixed to a tape near its end to secure it to adjacent metallic structures, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,622xe2x80x94Makar. Makar""s device is bulky, not removable, and has no provision for enhancing performance when used with wood and other nonmetallic structures. Yet another is a large magnet that is clamped on the end of a tape, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,167xe2x80x94Martin. Martin""s device is removable, but is large and quite bulky. Its magnet is useful only parallel to the tape, and cannot function on a surface perpendicular to the tape. Again, there is no provision for enhancing use with nonmetallic structures.
Another problem encountered by workers is the necessity of climbing down from a ladder or roof to retrieve a tool that has been dropped or that the worker forgot to take with him. There are various forms of wands and other, devices that mount magnets and are used to retrieve magnetic objects from inaccessible places. These, however, are length-limited, a problem addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,983xe2x80x94Schroeder. He provides a housing containing a ceramic or alnico magnet that may be slipped over the end of a tape, turning the tape measure into a retrieval tool that is extended to magnetically latch onto a remote metal tool, which is then reeled in by retracting the tape. This is a bulky specialty item and no utility to assist in measuring is disclosed. To be useful, this obviously heavy and bulky device would have to be carried around by the worker for the rare and occasional time of its use. It would seem to be more of a nuisance than an aid for a worker.
These devices which use magnets are bulky and are clamped or permanently attached to the tapes. Their enhancements are either to improve friction of the zero hook or to add a ceramic or alnico magnet that clamps onto the tape. All are either bulky, complex or do not materially enhance use of a tape measure by a worker, while enabling the worker to retrieve remote metal tools.
Thus there is a need for a device that can be easily attached to any conventional tape measure to enhance its use by a worker when secured to or adjacent metallic and non-metallic objects, is useful to retrieve remote metal tools, and may be easily detached and carried in a worker""s pocket when its use is not needed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to a device that can be easily attached to any conventional tape measure to enhance its use by a worker when secured to or adjacent metallic and non-metallic objects, is useful to retrieve remote metal tools, and may be easily detached and carried in a worker""s pocket when it is not needed.
This invention features a small, lightweight device which enhances the use of a tape measure in varying conditions. It has a base that mounts a rectangular rare earth magnet on one side and a spring clip on the other side for attachment to the zero hook of the tape. The spring clip also mounts tangs which are useful for gripping wood, block, concrete, drywall and other non-metallic surfaces. Both the spring clip and magnet are oriented perpendicular to the tape. The magnet enables the zero hook to remain immobilized adjacent a ferrous metallic structure to enable accurate measurement. The magnet is preferably made of a rare earth material which enables use of a small, thin, lightweight magnet that is powerful enough to hold through drywall, to be used to retrieve remote metallic tools, and to use with a metallic surface positioned above, below, or beside the zero hook.
A worker merely clips the device of this invention onto the zero hook and immediately, his tape measure is transformed into a versatile, multi-purpose tool. It can be used to measure long distances, single-handedly, on metal, wood or plastic. Or it can be used to retrieve remote metal tools, without having to descend from a ladder or a roof. When it is not needed, it can be easily slipped off and pocketed. It is light and compact, and never a burden to carry. Since it is removable, a single device can be used with any number of inexpensive tape measures, and, since it is not integral, it needn""t be thrown away when a tape measure breaks or becomes otherwise inoperative.
Further objects and features of this invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, as illustrated in the attached drawings, in which: